


Butelka szampana

by My_Imagination



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Gemma Styles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Imagination/pseuds/My_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obaj są już spóźnieni na imprezę sylwestrową. Obaj muszą przynieść ze sobą butelkę szampana. Obaj sięgają w tym samym czasie po ostatnią, jaka jest w sklepie. Żaden nie chce z niej zrezygnować. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że potrzebują jej na tą samą imprezę...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butelka szampana

**Author's Note:**

> Hej!  
> Przedstawiam tłumaczenie kolejnej historii napisanej przez **pinkkflamingo12**
> 
> Tym razem:  
>  _Person A and B are strangers and fight over the last bottle of champagne at the store._

Harry był już spóźniony na imprezę sylwestrową, którą urządzała jego siostra, Gemma, u siebie w domu. Trochę czasu zabrało mu znalezienie odpowiedniego stroju, pasującego do tematu przewodniego zabawy. Nie wspominając już o czasie, jaki poświęcił na ułożenie fryzury. Nie miało to być jakieś wielkie przyjęcie, ale będą tam ludzie, których Harry nie widział od jakiegoś już czasu i chciał zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie. W końcu to przyjaciele jego siostry. Gemma poprosiła wszystkich o przyniesienie butelki szampana, o czym Harry prawie zapomniał. W przypomnieniu pomógł mu sklep monopolowy, który mijał w drodze do domu siostry. Wszedł szybko do środku i jęknął widząc liczbę osób czekających w kolejce do kasy. Harry wiedzał, że Gemma go zabije za spóźnienie. Ruszył szybko na tyły sklepu, gdzie znajdowały się butelki z szampanem. Westchnął z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył, że na półce stoi jeszcze jedna, ostatnia butelka. Ruszył w jej kierunku i sięgnął po nią. Jego palce zacisnęły się wokł butelki w tym samym czasie, kiedy od przeciwnej strony chwyciła ją druga dłoń.

\- Hej, to moje - powiedział zirytowny Harry.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jednak moje - odpowiedziała druga osoba. Harry spojrzał w górę, by przyjrzeć się właścicielowi dłoni i głosu. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział bardziej przystojniejszego mężczyzny. Musiał sobie przypomnieć, że powinien być zły na tego pięknego chłopaka.

\- Słuchaj, jestem już spóźniony - Harry spróbował spokojnie wyjaśnić. - Moja siostra mnie zabije, ale zabije mnie mniej, jeśli będę miał przy sobie szampana, więc proszę, daj mi go.

\- Przykro mi kolego - chłopak pokręcił swoją głową. - Byłem już w trzech sklepach monopolowych. To jest ostatnia butelka w całym mieście. Potrzebuję jej. - Oboje trzymali w dalszym ciągu dłonie na butelce.

\- Dam ci dwadzieścia dolarów, jeśli pozwolisz mi ją wziąć - Harry próbował przekupić chłopaka. Tak naprawdę nie miał dwudziestu dolarów do stracenia, ale warto było spróbować, jeśli miało to powstrzymać Gemme od zrobienia mu awantury.

\- Nie chcę być niegrzeczny - odpowiedział chłopak, kręcąc głową. - Ale nie dam ci jej. Potrzebuję jej.

\- Po co? - zapytał Harry, myśląc, że jedyną rzeczą, która przekonałaby go do zmiany zdania, byłoby to, gdyby ten chłopak niósł ją do umierającego krewnego, czy coś w tym stylu.

\- To na imprezę - odpowiedział chłopak, zabrzmiał przy tym tak, jakby sam wiedział, że jego odpowiedź była kiepska. - Ale to naprawdę ważne, dobra? Proszę.

\- Dlaczego to takie ważne? - dopytywał Harry. Jeśli miał być szczery, rozmowa z chłopakiem oraz patrzenie w jego brązowe oczy sprawiała mu przyjemność. Przystojny mężczyzna sprawił prawie, że przestał się przejmować tym, że jest spóźniony do Gemmy.

\- Ponieważ próbuję zrobić na kimś wrażenie - chłopak brzmiał teraz na rozdrażnionego.

\- Cóż, ja staram się zaimponować mojej siostrze. A ty pozwoliłbyś mi na to, gdybyś wiedział, z jakim gniewem się spotkam, jeśli pojawię się bez szampana. O spóźnieniu już nie wspominając. - Harry czuł, że telefon wibruje mu w kieszeni, i wiedział, że to Gemma dzwoni. Nie zamierzał jednak zabrać dłoni z butelki szampana, żeby odebrać połączenie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że świetnie dogadałaby się z gospodarzem mojego przyjęcia - chłopak zamyślił się. 

Harry zmarszczył brwi, kiedy pewna myśl przyszła mu do głowy.

\- Jak nazywa się organizator twojej imprezy? - zapytał, z sercem bijącym szybko w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

\- Gemma Styles - odpowiedział chłopak, wyglądając na zdezorientowanego, dlaczego Harry potrzebował tej informacji. - Dlaczego pytasz?

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- To moja siostra - wytłumaczył. Obaj mężczyźni opuścili ręce z butelki szampana.

\- Robisz sobie ze mnie żarty - stwierdził chłopak.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, a następnie wyciągnął swój telefon z kieszeni i pokazał chłopakowi ekran, który ogłaszał:

 **„3 nieodebrane połączenia od Gemmy”**

Chłopakowi opadła szczęka.

\- Ale... ja... ty... nie - potrząsnął swoją głową.

\- Nie co? - zapytał Harry.

Chłopak spojrzał na podłogę, wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

\- Osoba, na której próbowałem zrobić wrażenie - zaczął. - Um... to... Gemma próbowała mnie zeswatać ze swoim bratem. - Serce podskoczyło Harry'emu w piersi. Gemma nie wspominała nic o tym Harry'emu. - Chyba że macie jeszcze jednego brata?

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Cóż, to jest niezręczne - odezwał się Harry po chwili ciszy. - Jestem Harry - Harry wyciągnął rękę.

Chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się.

\- Liam - odpowiedział.

\- Liam, dlaczego nie zapomnimy o szampanie? Fakt, że pojawimy się razem sprawi, że Gemma nam wybaczy, obiecuję.

Liam uśmiechnął się.

\- W porządku, ale myślę, że nadal powinniśmy go wziąć, wiesz? Na pamiątkę. Tak w razie czego. - Liam wziął butelkę szampana z półki.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Zgoda - powiedział, a potem zakupili szampana przed wspólnym pójściem do Gemmy, śmiejąc się i żartując całą drogę.

I jeśli o północy Harry pocałował Liama, cóż, było to warte uszczypliwości, których miał wysłuchiwać od Gemmy przez następne sześć miesięcy.


End file.
